Jesse Golden
Jesse Golden (born December 2, 1978 in Chicago, IL) is an American Model, Dancer, and Health Activist. She appeared as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right during Season 31 from 2002-2003. Early Life As a child growing up in the city of Chicago, Jesse grew up as a ballerina, dancing in her mother’s studio. It was there that she decided she wanted to be a ballerina. Jesse's wish came true and she danced with many prestigious dance companies including the Fort Worth ballet. Early Career She also had quite an impressive resume in the career of Modeling. The opportunity came after her aunt dragged her to a modeling search in Miami Beach and instantly landed numerous modeling gigs. Jesse has worked for many notable fashion brands, dozens of commercials, television and film. "Price" Career Jesse soon landed a different kind of modeling gig, Game Show Modeling. She auditioned for and landed a temporary gig as a rotating Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right during it's 31st season. Making her national televised debut on the program on December 12, 2002 and continuing to appear all the way to January 9, 2003. Followed by four more appearances from April 14th-April 17th and one solo appearance on June 27th, which marked her last appearance and a total of 20 episodes. Later Career In 2008, Jesse's world came crashing down after she was diagnosed with the debilitating disease rheumatoid arthritis but she was determined not to let the disease slow her down. She naturally healed herself into remission and soon began a path of wanting to reach out and help others. Not having the means to answer all the emails and calls she received from people in desperate need for help, Jesse started The Golden Secrets to share the tools and secrets that she acquired not only on her journey back to health but in all aspects of her life experiences. She also believes that every challenge we encounter throughout our lives is an opportunity for us to create more light. The Golden Secrets is everything health, beauty, fitness, parenting, spirituality, elevating consciousness and empowering you to find your own path to fulfillment and optimal wellness. She also owes a lot of her continued recovery to her love of yoga and has been grateful to share her talents as the face of many athletic brands. Jesse shares her secrets on her own blog and also writes for many other magazines and sites. Personal Life Jesse was previously married to Alexander F. Rodriguez, an actor and male model. She is also the mother of one son, Kaleo, from a previous relationship. Jesse and her son, Kaleo reside in Los Angeles. She is also currently becoming a Holistic Health Practitioner and is a certified yoga teacher. She also has active accounts on Twitter and Instagram. Gallery Jesgold119.jpg jesgold001.jpg jesgold026.jpg jesgold040.jpg jesgold052.jpg jesgold063.jpg jesgold100.jpg jesgold021.jpg jesgold062.jpg jesgold069.jpg jesgold077.jpg jesgold130.jpg jesgold005.jpg jesgold015.jpg jesgold084.jpg jesgold101.jpg jesgold126.jpg jesgold091.jpg duo4069.jpg|With Shane Stirling duo4082.jpg|With Claudia Jordan duo4092.jpg JesseRED5.jpg img_6085.jpg img_5913.jpg Jessebikini6.jpg f3fc6af3627546ddb076cdf6c7252928.jpg 10985858_10200202534623729_9184015869558076603_n.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:2000s Models